Uncorked
by Roxy206
Summary: As she put her hand on the bottle to uncork it, she felt his lips on her neck and his hand slid around hers. She twisted the metal piece in the cork before placing her hands on the neck of the bottle and tilting it. She held it as he brought his other han
1. Chapter 1

Soft music filled the car as he drove. His eyes were vigilantly watching the road since it was December 31st. It was only 10pm, but it was better to be safe than sorry.

Their conversation had turned into comfortable silence as they drove back to her apartment. He had taken her out for dinner, but they had decided to spend the night alone. They had to share each other with so many people during their days that they wanted to make the most of the night off as possible.

When he shut the car off he turned to look at her. A smile spread across his face when he saw that she had fallen asleep. Her head was dipped forward and her bangs had fallen over her eyes. Reaching over he tucked them behind her ears. She stirred, leaning toward him, but didn't awaken.

Sliding his hands across her cheeks, he gently kissed her forehead and her eyelids. He felt her eyelashes flutter under his lips before he moved them to kiss the tip of her nose. As his lips descended to touch hers, she snaked her arm around his neck. She started to arch toward him, only to be stopped by the seat belt which was still fastened.

A gasp of air escaped her lips. "Damn it," she muttered.

His forehead rested against hers and he smiled against the slight groove between her upper lip and nose.

"Don't you dare laugh at me," she warned.

She felt him silently shake against her as his hand skimmed her hip. He unbuckled her before running his hand up her side. Her hand gripped his arm.

"El, I said don't la— "

His fingers climbed higher, his thumb swiping across her nipple. The hitch in her breath was audible.

"What was that, Liv?" he asked with a smirk on his face.

Finally she arched her back, the safety enclosing her chest no longer there. Her head tilted up, her lips capturing his. This time when his thumb slowly moved across her nipple, she responded with a low moan.

Hitting his knee on the console, he pulled himself away from her. His breathing was labored and he didn't need to look down to know what she was doing to him.

"--livia. Upstairs."

The door slammed shut and neither of them cared how loud it must have been. Olivia wasn't sure if she was backed against a door, a wall, a counter, or what. What she was sure of was that she was between two incredibly hard surfaces. She let her hands explore the broad expanse of his chest. His tight thighs rubbed against hers, and she could feel him grow harder as he drew closer. Her arms coiled over his shoulders as she raised her body up to meet his.

Warmth spread across her stomach and she knew it would be a matter of seconds before the heat traveled downward. The anticipation bubbled in her throat, lacing heavily upon her words.

"Elliot. El, I need you," she told him. "Now."

The clock was ticking and it drew her attention. Two twenty-one. She wasn't sure when they had made it to her bedroom, but her hair was plastered to her forehead and she could feel Elliot's even breath beneath her. Slowly she crept out of bed, careful not to wake him just yet. She grabbed his shirt from the floor, slipping it on and fastening a few of the buttons to hold it together. Her calves flexed as she tip-toed out of the room, the floorboards quietly creaking as she went.

The bottle of champagne sat on the counter. She took down two wine glasses and set them on the countertop. As she put her hand on the bottle to uncork it, she felt his lips on her neck and his hand slid around hers. She twisted the metal piece in the cork before placing her hands on the neck of the bottle and tilting it. She held it as he brought his other hand around her and applied pressure with both of his thumbs to uncork the bottle.

It gave a satisfied pop and she settled back into him. He filled each glass half-way, taking one in his hand and placing the other in hers. Her fingers brushed against his as they curled around the glass.

"Happy New Year," he whispered against the nape of her neck. "_Kitten_."

The sound of her laughter flooded out of her before she could even attempt to contain it.

"_Kitten_?" she asked.

"I think I have some scars to prove it," he said as she felt his head nod toward his back.

She took a sip of the champagne before placing the glass down. She turned, her fingers dancing along his back, tracing over the long, slightly raised lines.

"And," he mumbled, "I distinctly remember making you purr."

He wasn't sure when she had draped her body over him, but it wasn't an objection that was being raised. Her mouth was at his ear, hot and wet.

"Well then, Happy New Year, _Tiger_," she said.

Her lips vibrated against his skin.

"_Tiger_?" he asked.

"I'll admit that you know how to make me purr. A guy's gotta eat, huh?" she asked him in a throaty whisper. "But I sure as hell know how to make you growl," she said.

His hands left her and she could feel the panic start to fill her chest. Had she gone too far? But before the worry could set in, he grabbed her by the waist and hoisted her onto the counter. He worked the buttons and slid the shirt off of her shoulders.

"Here's to new beginnings," he said, this time his lips vibrating against her skin.


	2. Deleted Scene

The door slammed shut and neither of them cared how loud it must have been. Olivia wasn't sure if she was backed against a door, a wall, a counter, or what. What she was sure of was that she was between two incredibly hard surfaces. She let her hands explore the broad expanse of his chest. His tight thighs rubbed against hers, and she could feel him grow harder as he drew closer. Her arms coiled over his shoulders as she raised her body up to meet his.

Warmth spread across her stomach and she knew it would be a matter of seconds before the heat traveled downward. The anticipation bubbled in her throat, lacing heavily upon her words.

"Elliot. El, I need you," she told him. "Now."

She was practically begging and she didn't care. Since they had got together, their physical chemistry had provided endless hours of pleasure. Both of them spent their working hours paying attention to detail and it was engrained in them. Neither was complaining.

His hands were in her hair, tugging her head back. His mouth was on her neck and he was trying his best not to assault it. Her hips rocked against him and he knew it wouldn't be much longer.

She felt his hands leave her hair and she sighed. His lips trailed down past her collar bone and hovered over the cleavage left visible in her dress. All of a sudden, his hands were on her thighs. The material of her dress was hiked up, but the chilled air in her apartment was no match to the heat that radiated from his touch. Then his fingers slid up and reached for the lace of her panties. Her skin was hyper-aware of the slight scratch of the lace as it traveled down her legs and pooled around her ankles.

"Shit," she muttered.

"You ready?" he asked, his hands missing again.

"Mm."

And then she realized where his hands were. One wrapped around her waist, lifting her, and he used the other to guide himself into her. She dug her nails into his back as he trust up into her, starting off slow. The hand he had used for guidance was now on the wall or the cabinet or the counter, she still wasn't quite sure where they were in the apartment. What the hell did it matter? Elliot was inside of her and that was all she needed. One leg wrapped around him and she closed her eyes, her movements matching his.

"Liv, hold on," he told her, the hand that had been against the wall guiding hers up.

Well, they were against a cabinet after all. She grabbed on to the edge of the cabinet with the hand he had guided and searched the surface with her other hand for something to hold.

His rough hands cupped her ass and pulled her toward him with each thrust. He shifted to the right, knowing it would push her to the edge.

"Fuck!" she shouted.

"That's the idea," he reminded her.

She gripped the hard wood above her as her head landed on his shoulder. She fought to remain coherent as she contracted around him.

"El," she purred in his ear. "Right there."

"I know," he told her. "I know."

She moaned as she came, his name on the cusp of her lips.

Her muscles clenched around him and he felt the hot stream between them. That, coupled with the sounds and sight of her, was more than enough. A growl rose within his throat. He released himself inside of her and he felt her leg pull him closer.

She let her hands fall to his shoulders. Her hips bucked once more with a content sigh.

He was smiling at her when she opened her eyes. It was a good bet that she was beaming back at him.

"I think staying in was a good idea," she said.

"Might have been difficult to do that at a party."

She smirked.

"I'm sure we could have found a way."

Guiding her other leg around his back, he lifted her up while still inside of her. She could feel him stiffen and heard as her breathing got louder.

"What … what are you doing?" she asked.

"Putting you to bed for the last time this year," he answered.


End file.
